laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsenios
Personality “ We are not paid to stand around and do nothing. ” Arsenios is seen as a rather uptight, stern and closed off person. He rarely speaks unless spoken to which only amplify his characteristic of an obedient guard dog. He is also described to be a workaholic, rarely distracted or provoked while during working hours. However, he is willing to throw fists to the person who is currently provoking him - as long as it is out of business hours. As a HellHound he has a lot of pent up rage that he tries to keep under control but it will show on his face whether he is annoyed or irritated. In more unlikely cases, if pushed to his limits he will literally become a flamed covered feral showing off the aggression many HellHounds are known to have. Arsenios prefer a quiet lifestyle as he is one of the worst conversation partners to have. Due to keeping to himself when he was younger and travelling alone for most of his years, he is used to short sentences or grunting for affirmation that he’s listening. To which may come off as being rude but it is how Arsenios converse - if not, he’d be at a lost and just stare blankly until the other person decides to move away from being under pressure of his intimidating stare. He is the type of person to carefully assess the situation before acting, At times offering more options than answers for the other person to decide upon as he want to come off as more neutral. However, it comes off as him being dragged or forced along. Despite his resilient and serious nature, he shows signs of being equally curious - just not as obvious as others. He has a faint fascination to music to which he tries to hide - under the premise of him working. His stern impression helps conceal his interests and divert attention off of him and onto more bubbly people. Abilities “ I offer my expertise and experiences to you. ” Fire - As a HellHound, Arsenios can use fire based abilities. HellHounds appear to have a burning core, which is seen when Arsenios opens his mouth - as if fire is spread inside of him making him appear as some glowing torch in the dark. His tail is engulfed with flames mostly to provide a warning to anyone near him. The fire also makes him more warm blooded than most, making him a makeshift heater and your worst enemy in summer’s heat. Weakness: Severely weak against water or any type of liquids as a splash is enough to make his fire weaker momentarily. If he isn’t too careful about his emotions, his fire can overwhelm his form and become a hazard to the workplace - especially since the bar contains alcoholic beverages. Limitations: He take supplements to restrain his fire abilities to a level where he’s most comfortable controlling. However, the supplements are in its first stage of testing and provide risky chances of side effects. But it is the only thing he depends on when his emotions are out of hand. Smoke - Derived from the fire ability, smoke floating off his body - especially his mouth - is due to the fire flickering within. It can leave trails. Not so much as an ability, but as a way to see how healthy he is. The Darker the smoke, the healthier. In contrast, it could be considered second hand smoke to others and can be used as some sort of signal. Weakness: Too visible especially when dark-coloured in front of a bright background. He cannot stop the production of smoke that floats from him and if in a situation without an airway or window, will clog the room - making it hard to breath for others. Smoke signals are 24/7 so it may be wise not to be close to him when playing hide-and-go-seek. Dog-Like Features - Such as hearing and smell is something he has grown to depend on as a HellHound, It is a fundamental set of attributes to have good ears and a working nose - using this ability to sniff out any suspicious substances or odor that may be harmful towards the establishment as well as being forewarned about any far away dangers with the noises it brings. This also includes the ability to converse with other animalistic creatures. Weakness: Sense can be clogged or deterred with elemental forces such as a rainy day can make the possibility of sniffing someone out very challenging etc. While he is a HellHound he can still get sick - and that can alter the changes of his features being at its best. DANGEROUS WEAKNESS Lyre - As a Cerberus descendant, Arsenios is especially vulnerable to the sounds of Lyre. A lyre is able to calm him in the most fowl of moods and subdue him to a sleeping dormant state. This leaves him vulnerable to attacks until the moment the instrument stops playing. Arsenios is especially cautious and careful with the idea of music as the fear is drilled into him - but his curiosity is another factor that would either lead him to safety or harm. And in worse cases, possibly death. Glamour “ Not a dog, but a HellHound. ” Since Arsenios had been alive for over 800 years this means that he had the time to further develop his hold on his ability to glamour. He’d definitely be one of the few who can hold his glamour for a much longer duration, though forcing him to hold the state for more than 8 hours could leave him feeling incredibly restless and itchy. It could also make him feel tighter in the chest as he has to hold back the amount of smoke he emits to look more human. While he cannot stop the production of smoke, he can alter it to fit his disguise. But if not careful and placed under a lot of stress, his disguise will crumble leaving him exposed in his monster form. Since he can hold it for a fairly long time (about 3-4 days), there is also a longer wait time to be able to use it again as it does take an exhausting toll on his body. While he can disguise many of his HellHound attributes, he cannot control his abnormal high body temperature - which could give away his identity or show he’s really sick depending on who he’s up against. Glamour appearance Under his glamour, Arsenios appears to have dim brown-coloured skin with tousled dark grey-black locks that remained choppy and out of his face. His brows are narrowed, creating a small crease between them. It also amplifies the mixed expressions of irritation and annoyance. His intimidating appearance is what allows him to keep a distance to most patrons and to avoid social interactions. He is a pretty tall man, standing at 6’5” in glamour with broad shoulders and a slightly slim waist. Due to a small mishap when he was younger, the eye of his scar is a fairly lighter orange colour compared to his right eye. Instead of allowing his smoke to float out of his mouth without reason, while in this form he’d purposefully smoke with a cigar to shoo off suspicion. History “ For my father, I shall oblige. ” Arsenios was born into a lineage of HellHounds in the depths of the underworld, Greece. Most specifically the bloodlines under the most famous HellHound of Greek Mythology, Cerberus. The renowned Cerberus was his great grandfather, known to guard the gates of hell and to stop the dead from escaping. He held an influential position and became one of the most respected for his work - even when he was killed off by Hercules, the Olympian hero - the later generation of HellHounds respected his devotion to his role and continued to uphold the position to an exemplary degree. HellHounds in mythology are described to be large mutated dog-like hounds with scabious dark coloured fur, glowing red - orange eyes and possess ghastly related characteristics. They can range in various sizes, and own many attributes relating to demonic and hellish belief. Arsenios’ father is the current Cerberus title holder and is expected to pass down the role to him when he is ready. A heavy tradition from one generation to another within the main branch. However, as if the lineage was accursed, Arsenios was born with only one head - instead of three as his forefathers before him. ' '''This meant conflict rose in their community as Arsenios was seen as the next heir to the throne - who lacked the more archetypal features of his ancestors - the prime and recognizable traits that made HellHound a Cerberus. Arsenios was the only offspring which vastly limited options for his father to choose a successor. Despite the lack of three heads, Arsenios possessed all other qualities of a HellHound - he has dark ominous fur, visible fire-based abilities and an intimidating demeanor that makes others avoid him subconsciously. He was raised with the idea that he would be the next in line - there was no problem he couldn’t overcome through hard work. But his lack of heads remained something the other HellHounds couldn’t settle on. His family passed it off as if he’d have his growth spurt and two more heads would miraculously appear. But as the years passed it became apparent that Arsenios was doomed to have one singular head. In contrast to his forefathers, the only similarity between them would be the fiery blood within him. Due to the denial among the Cerberus’ bloodlines and respect of the other hounds, Arsenios interacted with the community very sparsely, forcing him to diverge away from the group. Furthermore, the lone Arsenios soon developed an interest in music - something dangerous to a Cerberus descendant and was frowned upon by the others. His father at this point has grown even more conflicted since his son performed his duties with high quality yet held things he both lacked and grew dangerously curious in - decided to send his son out on a journey to fully grasp an idea of the outside world, to allow him to get a sense of the forever evolving world around him. In doing so, he would be temporarily exempted from the role and words would cease in hell. Taking his father's worlds under the cover a special mission, Arsenios soon left Hell in order to gain experience - travelling around the world, taking up various jobs that required guarding - as the whole premise has been drilled into his blood. He has never been one to settle down for long, always on the move. When he found himself in New Orleans, America - he heard rumors of a monster friendly bar in the area that was hiring - something that wasn’t of the usual during his adventures. While he has caught peeks of other monster bars, something about La’Lune drew him in. Perhaps it was the atmosphere or the way everyone worked in unity - he was curious about it all. Which was why he decided to sign up for a role within the establishment. He plans to use his expertise to help the monsters friendly group in hopes of gaining more experience in his skills - and possibly satisfying his own curiosity about the world further. '''Likes & Dislikes' Likes * Warm places * Solitude * Uneventful / Slow days * Sour food Dislikes * Damp / Wet places * Loud, chaotic energy * Being treated like an average dog * Spicy food Trivia * Arsenios prefers sour food over spicy food - as much as his flaming self would lead others to believe. He cannot handle his spice levels. * He is a ISTJ-A (Introversion (I), Sensing (S), Thinking (T), Judgment (J)). * Easily compared to a buckingham palace guard when on his shift. * His ears is at its most perked form - even though they are perched on top of his head - when he’s curious. Slight change but for anyone observant enough, they can spot the difference. * Technically he shouldn’t be drinking alcohol with actual fire inside of him - but he’d take a cup of diluted whiskey once and awhile. Category:La'Lune Staff